Princesa
by Karizzle
Summary: Una princesa se encuentra en apuros. ¿Quién podrá socorrerla? El valiente Alfred, por supuesto. Pero ¿qué sorpresa se llevará nuestro Alfred cuando conozca a su princesa?


Es el fic menos triste que he hecho, hurras para mi (?) okno ;O; Gracias por darle una oportunidad c:

**·Disclaimer**: Hetalia y los personajes que la conforman no me pertenecen

**·Dedicado:** A nadie, porque es demasiado feo.

**·Advertencia:** Esto es un fic de una principiante que no sabe escribir como se suponía que debía ser escrito esto. Por favor, no me odien si apesta.

* * *

Allí iba Alfred, el apuesto príncipe de las señoritas, un hombre alto, rubio, muy fuerte, de una sonrisa petrificante y unos ojos color cielo que te traspasaban.

Allí iba, montado en su corcel, un blanco y fuerte caballo, que corría al trote y que tenía enamoradas a todas las yeguas del pueblo.

¿Y a dónde iban este par de apuestos machos?

Por supuesto, a la búsqueda de la princesa encantadora, una pobre chica que estaba encerrada en lo más alto de la torre, custodiada por el más feroz dragón de todas las tierras. Una muchacha que sufría las penas de no encontrar a su príncipe apuesto. Una desgraciada mujer que no dormía en las noches, esperando a su príncipe azul. Una infeliz doncella, que pasaba sus penas con alcohol… sola. Sabe Dios de qué se alimentaba y qué hacía en su tiempo libre.

Pero, ¿cómo comienza esta historia de amores rosados, príncipes encantadores y hermosas doncellas?

No era un día cualquiera en aquel pueblucho. Habían llegado noticias de una pobre princesa, encerrada en una torre y custodiada por el dragón. La leyenda, además de recalcar lo desgraciada de la pobre princesa que sufría en aquel castillo, aseguraba que, quien la rescatara, tomaría la mano de la hermosa y bella muchacha en matrimonio, además de la bendición del rey.

Todos en el pueblo sabían que eran patrañas, que la princesa, de seguro, no era ni por asomo, hermosa como lo prometía la leyenda, y que era su mismo padre, el rey, quien la encerraba ahí para asegurar que su adorada -y fea- hija pudiera casarse con un caballero decente.

Pero también sabían que de ello dependía su estabilidad económica. El rey había asegurado que no habría harina para nadie si su hijita no encontraba un príncipe decente.

Así que la gente, asustada, mandó a llamar al héroe –tonto- del pueblo. Un muchacho con complejo de caballero, que vivía por ayudar a los más desvalidos.

Y como nuestro príncipe no tenía el don de la inteligencia cultivado –ni sembrado- en él, vio en esta hazaña una forma de mostrar su coraje y valentía.

-¡Oh, cruel destino!, que has encerrado a esa hermosa doncella, envidioso de su belleza, ocultándola de nosotros, los mortales, indignos de su perfección. No os preocupéis, desdichada, tu héroe va en camino para librarte de las malvadas garras de la feroz bestia que custodia tu prisión terrenal. Malditos son éstos, que no tienen la fuerza ni la valentía suficiente para poder sacarte de ese calabozo. Pero yo sí la poseo, ¡porque soy un héroe!

Y con estas palabras el caballero emprendió su camino.

Fue una larga travesía, sufrimiento, dolor, angustia, sudor y desesperación. Pero Alfred no era un caballero cualquiera, él era un héroe, nadie le diría que no era lo suficientemente valiente. No, él tenía que ser quien rescatara a la dama.

Llego aquí, luego de miles de días y miles de noches sin descanso… - La verdad es que el castillo estaba apenas a un par de horas del pueblo, pero a Alfred le gustaba exagerar- porque estoy en búsqueda de la hermosa princesa.

Y allí se encontró nuestro héroe, frente al castillo imponente, y al feroz dragón que lo custodiaba.

-Quien ose intentar detenerme, sufrirá las penas del infierno a manos de mi poderosa espada… -Murmuraba el chico, al ver lo desolado del lugar. No es que se quejara, pero honestamente esperaba algún tipo de dificultad en su cruzada. La entrada al castillo estaba hecha de adoquines y estaba prácticamente rodeada de florecillas y conejitos peludos. El dragón parecía ser una escultura de papel maché y la más alta torre estaba a penas a unos tres metros de altura.

Pero todo esto le parecía muy normal a nuestro héroe, quien asumía que, quien sea que haya encerrado a la princesa, le temía demasiado a él, por su imponente fachada de gran caballero y había decidido hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

Así que se adentró al castillo. Cruzó una puerta, dos, tres, cuatro, dos, tres… Esperen, ¿estaba caminando en círculos? Santas Hamburguesas, comencemos de nuevo. Un, dos, tres…

Así estuvo gran parte del tiempo, hasta que dio con la puerta del cuarto de la princesa. Resultaba gracioso que fuera la primera puerta que se ve cada vez que se entra al castillo, y resulta más gracioso que nuestro héroe no lo haya notado, pero, en fin.

Entonces, sujetó el picaporte entre sus heroicas manos. Y lo giró. Y empujó la puerta suavemente. Y la cerró de golpe. ¿Qué tipo de caballero no golpea la puerta con los nudillos antes de entrar? En qué se estaba convirtiendo. Así que lo hizo. Oyó un débil susurro tras la puerta, que evidentemente no indicaba nada, pero para Alfred fue suficiente, y empujó la puerta con tanta fuerza por la emoción que cayó al suelo.

Y se encontró con su princesa, y la miró desde donde estaba, abajo, hacia arriba. Iba vestida con un lindo vestido simple verde. Siguió con su vista hacia arriba, pero sus ojos llamaron su atención, no tanto por las raras cejas que tenía, sino por sus hermosos ojos verdes, que reflejaban una hermosa mirada… ¿asustada? Como si no se esperara esto. Alfred se levantó para ayudarla, y la comenzó a mirar. Y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de espanto mayor que la de la princesa. Porque, esa princesa… ¿era un hombre? Alfred estaba en estado de shock, mientras el/la príncipe/princesa trataba de calmarlo. Entonces _el princesa_ se acercó a él, lo miró directo a los ojos… Y Alfred se desmayó.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, Alfred despertó sobre una suave y blanca cama, con el chico a su lado. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar su cara. Parecía muy apenado y arrepentido. Alfred pestañeó un par de veces, hasta que se acostumbró a la luz del lugar, y el chico dijo en un susurro "lo siento"

Alfred abrió su boca para decir algo. Se sentía terrible, el chico parecía realmente avergonzado, pero no supo que decir. El de ojos verdes tomó aire y soltó, muy rápido, unas palabras que Alfred no pudo entender, pero que repitió amablemente luego.

-Siento mucho si no soy lo que esperas… Mi padre me obligó a estar aquí, cuando se enteró de que… bueno, no quería desposar a ninguna princesa por mi orien-

Alfred dejó de escucharlo conscientemente. Sólo sentía su voz recorriendo cada punta de su ser. De alguna forma, supo que ese alguien era especial desde que vio sus ojos. Porque el amor no tiene género, ni barreras, ni fronteras…

-… entonces me dijo "si eres tan gay, a ver si algún caballero desea casarse contigo". Y ahora estoy aquí. –Y rompió a llorar.

Entonces Alfred tomó la decisión de su vida. Algo le dijo que lo amaba, sabía que no podría alejarse de él nunca más, así que le dijo:

-Demostrémosle a tu padre que está equivocado.- Y le sonrió, mientras se acercaba a él. No tenía idea de cómo ni por qué, pero lo hacía. Y sabía que quería tenerlo más cerca de él, a pesar de nunca haber tenido una experiencia como esa –ni con hombres ni mujeres- en su vida. Y antes de posar sus labios sobre los labios del chico rubio, vio el leve sonrojo que se implantaba en las mejillas del contrario.

Se separaron luego de un rato, mareados por la falta de aire y sonrojados por lo que había ocurrido.

-Entonces… oh, quizás no es el momento, pero, ¿cómo te llamas?

Las cejas del chico se juntaron graciosamente mientras susurraba "Arthur". Alfred se levantó de un salto. En el fondo de su corazón siempre supo que no le gustaban las princesas. Tomó al chico en brazos, exclamando "Soy tu héroe, querido Arthur, y nos casaremos y seremos felices por siempre"

Y así fue como el valiente Alfred y su linda/lindo princesa/príncipe se casaron sin el consentimiento ni del rey ni de la comunidad, pero no les importó. Porque se encontraron el uno al otro. Por supuesto, luego de que abandonaran la torre en la que Arthur estuvo encerrado, Alfred se dio cuenta de que su prometido no era tan dulce como lo aparentaba, y que de hecho era hasta agresivo, pero no le importó.

Porque encontró lo que siempre había buscado, durante toda su vida. Quizás no en las condiciones que esperaba y de la manera más bizarra que existía, pero lo hacía tremendamente feliz, y sabía que era un amor de cuentos de hadas, de esos en donde "viven felices para siempre", y él mismo se iba a encargar de que ocurriera de esa forma.

* * *

**N.A:** OK. Eso fue raro, pero es primera vez que escribo algo medianamente feliz. Cualquiera hubiera podido escribirlo mejor, pero entiendan, soy principiante en estas cosas ;_; Muchas gracias por llegar aquí, tengan piedad y dejen un review para la motivación. Sé que esto estuvo HORRIBLE, así que muchaaaas gracias por su atención.


End file.
